


A Quick Reconnaissance and Retrieval Thing..

by BlackIris



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Death, Protective Loki, Reader-Insert, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Tight Spaces, Violence, non-main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Requested by Nonny6. “I just like proving you wrong.”7. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”14. ”Take. It. Off.”





	A Quick Reconnaissance and Retrieval Thing..

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Nonny that requested either Tony x Reader or Loki x Reader, and I gotta say, my main man of mischief called dibs on this faster than Tony had a chance to realize what was going on.  
> Also, Loki is taller than the Reader in this. I don’t care if you’re 6′3″; Loki is taller than your beautifully tall self in this, okay? Okay.  
> I kinda took a troup/cliche and flipped it.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Y/N and Loki rush from room to room of the isolated compound. Checking each room for movement of the enemy, then for any intel that could help them get the upper hand.

The mission was meant to be a quick reconnaissance and retrieval thing. Two - three hours tops in the facility. Y/N was sent for the gathering of data sheets, digital files, and anything else she could get her hands on. Loki, well, Loki was sent as the muscle; swift, silent, deadly. Between the two of them, they would be able to keep the mission as clandestine as possible. Or at least that’s what the plan was originally.

The half underground base was supposed to be abandoned. Supposed to be. That’s what Stark’s intel had shown. And boy was it wrong. Badies at every other turn; spread out like chickens.  Though that was the least of Y/N and Loki’s concern. These entities were of a form Loki had only come across once before, barely escaping with his life as it was. And after having done so, he swore never again. They look vaguely humanoid with a coloring of a faded teal, strange limbs ending with three digit like fingers, and large eyes resembling those of a house fly.

Loki assured Y/N that’s what their eyes looked like after he took out another stray century. He goes to remove the mask it wore as Y/N squeaks out a worried “No!”

“I assure you, this being is no longer living, it’s of no trouble to look upon it.” Loki says, his teasing, condescending tone thick with every word.

“No. I trust you. Don’t need any more nightmare fuel today, thanks.” Y/N says, moving around him into the next room. **“And everyone keeps tell me you’re the bad guy.”**

Loki huffs at her comment, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Do you,  _still,_  not trust me?” He asks, dragging the body into the room she’s just gone into. “I have gone out of my way to keep you safe in all of this chaos.” He drops the body near a large desk, “Killed, even. For you.” Giving it a shove under the desk with each word.

“Killed to keep your own hide safe. too. We’re both stuck here with no idea of how many more of those things there are.”

He sighs heavily, wringing his hands together in agitation, trying to control his anger over having to deal with these creatures again.

“Why don’t you just use your magic, one of those portal thingies, you like so much. You know, to hide them?” Y/N asks, distractedly looking for old files and hopefully a stapler or sharp pair of scissors, just in case.

“I’ve told you already. They can sense magic, and nearly any kind of technology. It would draw the rest of them to us.”

“So.. you’re saying I shouldn’t be using my ear piece then?”

“Were you not listening?” Loki steps toward her with a growl.

“I was,  **I just like proving you wrong.** ” Y/N says with a smirk.

“What?” Loki hisses, trying to keep from shouting at her and her smugness.

Y/N shrugs, rolling a few important documents and shoving them into her boot. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of Tony with it, and I can’t get through. But we haven’t gotten caught yet either.”

 **“Take. It. Off.”**  Loki growls out, the anger seething through him, turning his sneer nearly feral.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Y/N says, trying to move past him and back into the hall.

“Off. Now.” He stops her just outside of the door, grabbing her by the elbow. “Unless you want to get us both killed.”

“Fine.” Y/N says through a clenched jaw.

She takes the ear piece out handing it over to him. Loki releases her with a tight nod; dropping the piece to the ground and crushing it with the sole of his shoe.  He moves away from Y/N when a faint buzzing stops him dead in his tracks.

“Shit!” Y/N says, pulling her phone from a pocket along her belt.

Loki turns towards her, eyes boring holes into her, mouth agape in anger.  

“I thought I left it  _on the jet!_ ” Her yell turning to a whisper, as steps echo down the hall, she nearly drops it in her attempts to turn it off.

Loki groans his frustration grabbing the phone from her and swiftly throwing it straight into a wall, causing it to shatter into all its smaller parts.

Y/N opens her mouth to yell at him, the foot falls becoming louder, more pronounced, stop her. Irritation is replaced by panic; she can’t tell if the noise clouding her brain is the rhythmic footfalls or her blood rushing due to adrenaline.  

Loki grabs her arm and quickly tumbles them both into a small closet in the hall.

Y/N scoffs at the sudden movement, earning her a low growl from Loki. This had all been her fault. Had she not used her ear piece, the at the time random centuries would have been far fewer in their appearance. And had she not brought her phone, they wouldn’t be stuck in a room barely large enough to fit them both.

Loki tries to move, tries not to be fully pressed against Y/N. He lightly mumbles curses in a tongue she doesn’t recognize as he realizes his efforts are in vain. 

It’s not like she likes this any more than he does. This whole mission is a poorly strung together piece of crap. She’s almost not surprised they’re locked away in a closet hiding at this point.

He fidgets at her proximity, each of his small movements forcing her to move as well in the cramped space. Loki huffs out a breath of irritation as the noise from the hall becomes louder.  Loki realizes this isn’t Y/N’s fault, not in this disaster’s infancy, at least. Stark; the intel. Something had been put amiss on purpose. But what and by who? Loki’s thoughts race, determination out pacing all else, save for desire to find out.

Y/N eyes him closely, his face mostly in shadow, changing as his thoughts do. He’s lost in thought, nearly forgetting the predicament they’re in; it reads on his features like a road sign. Bold and obvious.  Since when was she able to read him so well, so easily? Perhaps they had been on more missions together than she cared to admit. They did work well together, when they weren’t giving each other a hard time. But that was the thing, they were always getting on each other’s nerves. It made them react faster, think sharper, even.. care more?

Her chest tightens at the revelation flickering through her mind. In trying to move for more breathing room, Y/N’s shoulders bump against the walls ricocheting her back into Loki’s chest. He mumbles more, his arms reflexively wrap around her holding her steady and still.

The noise from the hall dissipates into a low rumble. The creatures begin speaking in a dialect more foreign than the sporadic murmurings coming from Loki.  Their sounds ebb and flow in odd rhythms. It’s choppy, unpredictable. Loki seems to be completely in another place mentally, which does little for Y/N’s fraying nerves. He continues to mumble like he’s trying to work a long equation out or remember a tune that’s just on the tip of his tongue.

Regardless his internal dilemma, Y/N’s fear begins to rise as his murmurings do.  She knees him lightly. Nothing. She shakes her head at him. Nothing. She pinches him and his eyes barely flicker to her. She does everything short of hitting him where it counts. She knows he can’t be using his magic, they would have been found by now if he was. Whatever it is he’s doing, he needs to stop, and stop now.

Each second, each murmur from his lips, seem longer and louder than the last. In her agitation and fear, Y/N has no idea how long they’ve been there. Even with her new realization from moments ago, Y/N steadies herself for what she’s about to do. After all, she is not going to die or get captured while shoved in a closet. No matter who’s trapped in inside with her.

Y/N rises on her toes and seals the distance between them, pressing her body and lips fully into his.  She cuts him off mid word, phrase, or whatever it is he is going on about. A soft gasping moan rolls from Loki’s throat.  His arms pull her impossibly closer, pressing her firmly against him.  Y/N slants her lips over his, licking into his mouth, loosing herself in the moment. 

Breaking for air, they pant, breathing in the other’s breath. Lips ghost over each other, as heightened nerves and desires are held at bay, suppressed for when they can truly have their moment. 

Loki chases Y/N’s lips when she turns her head toward the door and listens. Silence. Y/N nods toward the door, the question clear upon her dimly lit face. As if it would help, Loki presses his ear against the door and listens. Nothing.

Their hands fall to the handle, entwining together over the cold metal.

“Loki” Y/N whispers.

He shakes his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Loki breathes in the calm of the moment, dropping his head to rest against hers.

“Stay.” He speaks lowly into her hair. “Let me go first.”

Before Y/N can respond, he’s out of the room and the door is shut again. Labored grunting, bones breaking, and gasps for air are the only things Y/N can hear in her seclusion. Fear paralyzes her as the sounds rise and then dwindle to an unsteady silence.  Every time it had fallen silent, it was never truly safe on this mission. What if Loki had fallen? What chance would she have then? And how could she tell Thor if she did manage to escape?

Y/N jumps as the door to her small sanctuary is forcibly ripped open, revealing a panting and bruised Loki. 

“We don’t have much time. We need,” He gulps for breath, leaning against the door way, “to go.”

Y/N nods, taking in the eight or so fallen bodies that lay before her.

“We shouldn’t have stayed so long.” She says, stepping over a body that’s missing a limb. “I’m sorry about the phone.. I didn’t think..”

“Maybe next time you’ll take me more seriously.” Loki says, pulling a dagger from one of the bodies.

“Next time?”

“Yes. Until then, if we make it out of here,” He pauses by the corner, checking to see if it’s clear. “you can make it up to me in the meantime.”

Y/N sidles next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Deal.”

* * *


End file.
